The Seductive Cat Girl
by Isiah02
Summary: Audrey gets seduced by a certain cat girl while visiting Isiah02's house. How much can she take? Will Isiah or Tom believe her. Two shot.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to the Seductive Cat Girl. This funny Huniepop fanfic idea came into my head after watching DashieXP multiple times. I can't help it. He's so freaking funny.**

 **Tom: And just for a slight warning, this might get a little weird. You'll know when you see it.**

 **Isiah: Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Arriving at a Boyfriend's house**

Audrey Belrose was at the front doorstep of Isiah02's house. She knocked on the door and waited a moment before the door opened revealing Tom. Isiah02's sidekick.

"Hey, Audrey," Tom greeted.

"What are you doing here," Audrey asked pretending to be not happy to see the sidekick.

"Uh-"

"I'm just messing with you," Audrey said entering the house. "Is Isiah in here?"

"Yeah, he's in here," Tom said as Isiah came from downstairs. "Hey babe," he greeted.

"Hey. About time you got to see me again," Audrey said.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long," Isiah said as he sat on the couch next to his girlfriend and Tom sat next to him.

"Okay, so, you're both living a rich life," Audrey said. "Got a new house, new cars, and everything. But like, what's new with you?"

Isiah thought about what was new until he figured something out. "I got something sweet," he said. "Check this out." Isiah then clapped his hands twice making a cat girl come into the room on her hands and knees.

"What is this," Audrey asked.

"I got a cat," Isiah said excited.

"A cat? Really? That is so lame," Audrey said.

"Oh yeah? Well check this out," Isiah said. "You want a drink?"

"Um, sure," Audrey said confused.

"Alright, watch this," Isiah said clapping his hands making the cat girl go to the kitchen.

"She's going to get me a drink," Audrey asked.

"Yep," Tom said.

"Wow. Um, question, how much did you pay for her," Audrey asked.

"We didn't pay for it. We found it at the park," Tom said.

"So, it's a stray," Audrey said.

Isiah and Tom both shushed the red headed girl and said, "Don't call her that."

"Oh sorry," Audrey said quickly. A few moments later, the cat girl came into the room with a bottle of Sprite. Audrey looked at it and said, "Holy shit, she got me a Sprite!"

"I know, right? We didn't know we had those in here," Isiah said.

"I'll admit, this is really nice," Audrey said taking the bottle of pop.

"That's great," Isiah said getting up with Tom. "Um, you have fun with that, Tom and I have to do a quick work thing." Isiah and Tom then left the room leaving Audrey and the cat girl. "Hmm, while they're not here, I gotta put this on my Twitter page," Audrey said as she got out her phone and took a few pictures of the cat girl. She then went to her phone to put the pictures on her Twitter page.

#My Cat Girl

"They don't have to know about this," Audrey said. "They don't even have Twitter accounts. What's this thing's name again?" Audrey then looked at the nametag which said "Momo."

"Oh, okay, Momo. That's fucking fire right there," Audrey said.

"Speaking of fire," Momo started. "I may not have a thing with clothes, but yours however are hot." This comment got Audrey's attention and she gave Momo a look of confusion. She then called Isiah back into the living room in which he came quickly. "What's wrong," he asked.

"I may be overthinking or something but your cat just said that my clothes are hot," Audrey said. "How can she say that?"

"I'm pretty sure she's not trained to say that," Isiah said.

"Hmm. Maybe you're right," Audrey said. "She did gave me a Sprite."

"Yeah, um, I have to do another thing I'm really sorry," Isiah said getting up and going back into his bedroom. "Wait, is this for your job or something," Audrey tried to get Isiah's attention back but he couldn't hear. "Wonder what he does," she said to herself taking another sip of her soda.

"I should have brought you some cookies along with that Sprite, you mega broad," Momo said as she was on her stomach.

Audrey was close to choking on her soda but she managed to swallow it taking a breather and turning back to what the cat girl said. "What the hell did you say to me," she asked calling Isiah to come back into the room but who actually came was Tom. "Audrey? What's up with you," he asked.

"Okay, I'm for real not joking around right now," Audrey said. "Momo just called me a mega broad."

"What? I know she's not trained to say anything like that," Tom said.

"Dude, I'm serious," Audrey said.

"She just doesn't say that. She's just a good kitty," Tom said. "Look what she's doing." Audrey looked at Momo who was playing with a toy ball and sighed. "You know what, you're right," she admitted. "I'm overreacting on this."

"Glad you're seeing the bright side," Tom said getting up and leaving the room. "If you will excuse me, I have to take another phone call."

"Wait, what job do you have," Audrey asked but Tom didn't hear. Momo crawled up to Audrey and said, "I love you like Alvin loved Brittany in Adventure in the Kingdom."

Audrey set her Sprite down and picked up Momo by the arms. "Okay, listen here, Momo," she started. "You seducing me and all that shit's gonna have to stop. I'm seeing Isiah02 now. I'm not saying there's nothing wrong with being a lesbian, I have lesbian friends too. And I like that you said my clothes are hot. It took me a lot to get this outfit. If you were me, you'd understand. But there is one thing you can do. Go into the kitchen and get me some of those cookies you promised." Audrey then set Momo back on the ground to go into the kitchen.

"And please don't be afraid to make me a ham sandwitch while you're at it," Audrey said as she watched Momo go back into the kitchen. Then turned back and said to herself, "Weird pets. It's still kinda cool though."

A few minutes later, Momo came back into the living room with a pillow in her mouth. She set it on the ground saying, "I wanna hug you a whole lot."

"Oh my God, that is so cute," Audrey said before pulling herself back together. "Hold on a minute! Isiah!"

Isiah and Tom came back into the living room saying, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"For real, I am not messing around," Audrey said. "Your cat brought a pillow in here saying she wants to hug me a whole lot. How does she know what that means?"

"Girl, are you crazy," Isiah asked certain that Audrey lost her mind.

"She is not trained to say that," Tom said. "How many times do we have to tell you?"

"I'm like, so serious," Audrey complained.

"You're overthinking like you said," Isiah explained. "We gotta take another phone call."

"Wait, don't leave," Audrey yelled as Isiah and Tom left the living room leaving just her and Momo. Audrey looked back at the cat girl and sighed. "I love you," Momo said softly making Audrey sigh again and pick up the cat girl. "I'm taking you somewhere that we can do this more privately," Audrey said holding Momo by her lower waist and leaving the house.

30 minutes later, Isiah and Tom came back into the living room and saw a note on the table. Isiah picked it up and read it.

 _I took your seducing cat girl to keep. And if you were planning to do something with her, then your plans have been ruined. Also, the job you have, I'll send them my resume tomorrow._

 _Audrey B_

"This motherloving girl," Isiah yelled. "How does she know where I work at?"

 **Tom: Wow.**

* * *

 **Isiah: Yep. I've been shot blocked by a mega bitch. See if I call her number again.**

 **Tom: Hey, she did say she was being seduced by Momo.**

 **Isiah: You're right. Maybe we should've listened. Anyway, we hoped you've enjoyed this story. By the way, it's almost Christmas. Oh, snap! I'm hyper as ever! You guys have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to give this story a nice review. No flames as always. Check out the last update to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death if you haven't. If you read it, then you'll know why when I say I don't wanna read that last chapter again. But, still expect that to be updated along with Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode. We love you guys. Thanks for the support you're giving us every day. See y'all later! Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Merry Christmas, everyone. Until the next story.**


End file.
